


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by KissMeUnderStarlight_12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, One Shot, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeUnderStarlight_12/pseuds/KissMeUnderStarlight_12
Summary: An original character ponders over the circumstances of his life......and he wonders if things could have been different.





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling very angsty. Something happened. Got my heartbroken yet again, but the stupid thing is, I didn't even have him. He wasn't even mine.
> 
> So this is an angsty drabble of something I needed to get off my chest...because I will not let this darkness consume me.

Two sides of the same coin.

Yin and Yang.

The wolf and the moon.

A leopard and the jungle.

Connected.

Lieb sat in his room, staring down his trembling, blood-stained hands. The blood darkened as it dried, a thin layer over his quivering skin. Cold air licked at his exposed chest. He shivered. A jagged cut was drawn above his heart. Streams of drying blood made their way down his chest. His white shirt was ruined.

In his head, he saw himself as a quivering little boy surrounded by stone walls and briars. The little boy held a bruised, bloodied, barely beating heart in his hands. The boy was fragile, a mere wisp that could be blown away by the slightest breeze. But those walls were thick and the briars sharp. Fragile and tender as he might be, nothing could get past those walls.

In his room, isolated and very much alone but not _lonely_ , Lieb couldn't help but wonder...who was the calm to his chaos? Or was he both sides to the same coin?


End file.
